


ABC, it's as easy as 911

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Career Fic, Children, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: “I cannot believe I got roped into this,” TK said as he looked up at the entrance of Cedar Elementary School.TK and Carlos are going to face their biggest challenge yet: A classroom full of children.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 28
Kudos: 341





	ABC, it's as easy as 911

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a teacher so this fic was bound to happen eventually. Every year we have police officers and firefighters come to talk to the children, and their questions are always too darn good. But they’re always so happy and excited. They look up to these careers. So naturally, I had to write it and add some Tarlos. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks as always to my Junkyard Fam for the endless support!

**ABC, it's as easy as 911**

“I cannot believe I got roped into this,” TK said as he looked up at the entrance of Cedar Elementary School.

“It’ll be great, mi amor,” Carlos replied reassuringly as he rubbed TK’s shoulder. “We’re inspiring the faces of tomorrow. Think of all the good they’ll do someday.”

“Did my dad tell you to say that? Because I’m sorry to tell you, it’s not working.”

“Nope.” Carlos laughed as he maneuvered his way around a child zipping past on his bright blue scooter, “This is where it starts, you know?”

“Where it starts is with their sticky fingers.”

“What?”

“Kids,” TK said shaking his head and scrunching his nose, “they’re somehow _always_ sticky.”

“I highly doubt that,” Carlos laughed. “My niece isn’t sticky.”

“Your niece is a baby. She’s not quite there yet.” TK squinted as they made their way inside, “You’ll see.”

The 126 and the Austin precinct were collaborating to teach the different schools in the area for Career Week. Their hope was to inspire the children so they could start to create goals for their future. Something to work for.

TK thought it was a wonderful idea, but he didn’t understand why his father made _him_ come to the station. Mateo would’ve been way better at this than he was. The guy was a natural with kids. But his father knew he didn’t like children and that that was the reason for it.

The only thing that made this whole experience worthwhile was having his man by his side.

He looked over at Carlos as he spoke to the principal. The guy was beaming. He clearly loved children. He was just a natural with people in general, and they gravitated towards him as if he were a shining jewel. Which he was. A rare find that TK would be thanking his lucky stars for till the end of time.

He still didn’t want to be here.

Thinking of how excited Carlos was though, it did put the thought into his mind… _Did Carlos want to have children? Was this the future he saw for himself? For them?_ Because the future TK saw had Carlos in it. He just didn’t know if that would involve children.

TK was saved from his inner monologue as the shrill bell started ringing in his ears. He proceeded to follow Carlos and the principal down the long hallway. The walls were covered with bright construction paper. One door looked like a jungle; the next one was the ocean.

“Here we are,” the principal said with a smile. “This is Ms. Carter’s classroom. The children are kindergarteners. They’re really excited. Thanks again for coming down!”

 _What kind of warning was that?_ TK thought. She was about to leave them to the wolves.

“It’s no trouble at all, ma’am,” Carlos replied with a kind smile. He was always so polite. A true gentleman. Which was how he always was with TK… with a few exceptions within the bedroom.

The principal opened the door, but as she introduced them, all TK could see were the mousy eyes staring back at him. His back hit the wall without realizing he had moved. It must’ve been the fear inside. They were going to eat him alive.

“Good luck,” she now warned without any actual help at all as she left them to the sticky little aliens. That’s what they were after all. A different species with whom TK would _never_ understand.

“Boys and girls,” the teacher said walking towards them from the front of the room, “Please welcome Officer Reyes and Firefighter TK Strand.”

As they all said hello with a wave of excitement, one little boy with wavy blonde hair laughed, “What kind of name is TK?”

“That’s not very nice, Tommy,” Ms. Carter replied with a stern look. She looked apologetically at TK.

“The name I was born with,” TK replied with a glare. “What kind of name is _Tommy?_ ”

Carlos got closer and nudged him in the arm, mouthing the words _be nice_.

 _Dammit._ He made a promise to his father, and he didn’t want to look bad in front of his boyfriend. He cleared his throat and tried to control his fiery temper, “My name is Tyler Kennedy. Which stands for TK. TK Strand.”

They all just stared at him. Well, this wasn’t awkward _at all._

“Um, yes,” the teacher interjected with a nod, “We’re learning about keeping safe, so we were hoping you could tell us a bit about what you do and some helpful tips so we can stay safe!”

“Yes, of course. I’ll start,” Carlos smiled as he walked closer to their desks. “Can anyone tell me what they think police officers do?”

“They shoot bad guys,” a little boy in front said, making a gun with his fingers. “ _Pew pew pew_.” Of course, there had to be sound effects.

“Well, it’s a bit more than that,” Carlos replied with a head tilt, his fingers tapping on the wooden desk in front of him, “My job is to help you and your families feel safe at your home or when you’re out in the world.”

“By getting the bad guys!”

TK felt his face break out in a grin. He had thought the same thing as a child. TK tried to hide it, but it was too funny. He wanted to see his boyfriend’s calm exterior falter a bit.

But it never did. “We also make sure people are driving safe and following the law. We want people to be kind to one another. But sometimes there are people out there that aren’t very nice. So we want to make sure you are safe with your family. That’s why it’s important to never go to strangers. It’s important to stay with someone you know. Don’t wander off.”

TK’s humor shifted into something else. He was amazed once again by Carlos’ demeanor. The man had a way of lighting up the entire room. He was fun and animated, making the children giggle and clap, but could also teach about the serious stuff in a way they understood but wasn’t scary. TK knew the information was now soaked up into their little spongy brains.

They had loved every word, but they especially loved it when he let them see and try on his handcuffs and then got to observe his other tools up close.

They clearly looked up to Officer Reyes as he finished up, TK could see it in their eyes as they literally looked up at him. He could see why. The man was _perfect_. TK felt a sense of gratitude once more.

Now it was TK’s turn.

TK had been through a lot in his life, the good the bad and the ugly, but standing in front of them... _these little aliens_ , well it was a challenge for sure. Things were going to get crazy.

He cleared his throat for what felt like the millionth time and felt a bit dizzy. _But here goes nothing_ he thought. “Thank you, Officer Reyes.” Carlos smiled at the children then turned to smile at TK, one that was just for him. “Now I’m going to talk a bit about firefighters and what we do.” He looked around, “Does anyone know what firefighters do?”

They all started blurting out excitedly, and the teacher had to remind the little ones to raise their hands - one at a time they’d be called on.

TK called on a little girl with pigtails, “Can you tell me what firefighters do?”

“They put out the fires!”

“That’s right,” TK said with a small smile. He circled around a few of their desks the air smelling of syrup. “Anything else?”

He called on a little boy with glasses who kept sneezing, “They save cats from the trees. Like my cat. My cat’s name is Whiskers. They saved Whiskers. He jumped up so high! And Whiskers couldn’t get down. So my mommy called them and they came over. They had to climb real high, but they weren’t afraid. They got Whiskers. Whiskers is fluffy and nice. Do you want to meet him sometime?”

“Sure,” TK nodded looking over at Carlos who was clearly holding in a laugh. The response was cute, but TK would never admit to it, “We do often save animals you’re right. Do you remember the number they called to save Whiskers?”

“Oh, of course: 911!”

“That’s right! You call and the dispatcher will connect us to you. It’s very important. We can help if there’s a fire, or if it’s an animal,” he nodded to the little boy with glasses and the boy beamed brightly, “we can help you if there’s a car accident! Any emergency.” He paused, “Does anyone know what we ride around in?”

“A firetruck!” The children yelled out in a chorus some clapping their hands in excitement; the desks shaking on the floor.

Wow. What a reaction. But TK understood it. He used to ride around on the truck with his father when he was younger. It was such a cool experience. Memories he’d never forget.

“Yes, we often call it a ladder truck, because it has a high ladder. Does anyone know why we would need a ladder that could go up way high?”

_“To save people in buildings!”_

_“To save cats like Whiskers. That’s my cat!”_

One child with something clearly stuck in his bright red hair asked, “Do we get to go for a ride?”

“Not today, sorry,” TK grimaced. They all groaned and whined. _Oh no! He upset them._ “You can stop by the Firehouse anytime though. We love visitors.” When it seemed to help only a little bit he tried a different tactic, “But do you want to hear a cool story about when I got stuck up on the ladder once and almost fell off?”

When his diversion had successfully changed the mood as they all cheered, he grinned. Maybe he wasn’t too bad at this after all.

TK suddenly began to lose track of the time. He went over the procedures if there was a fire and taught the children the moves. He showed them a few tools as well. They were really excited to learn about the hose that puts out the fires and the ax of course.

When the little girl with pigtails asked if girls could be firefighters too and the hellion Tommy said they couldn’t, TK stepped right in, “Of course they can! I’ll tell you this. There is a girl on my team named Marjan and she’s the bravest of us all. It’s true.” He knelt down by the little girl, “You can be anything you want to be. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. You were clearly born to save lives!” What happened next was something unexpected but it melted a piece of his heart forever. The little girl hugged him and said, _“You’re my hero!”_ The little boy with glasses ran up and said as he joined in on the hug, “Mine too! Whiskers loves you.”

They all ran over to him. They told him they wanted to be a firefighter when they grew up. Ms. Carter rang a bell and finally asked them to return to their seats.

TK stood up and looked over at Carlos who clearly had tears in those beautiful brown eyes. Their future was looking clearer by the second.

Who knew that being around all these young children would impact him in this way? Damn, his father _and_ Carlos had been right all along.

As their presentation came to an end, they both said their goodbyes and the little girl with pigtails handed him a picture she had colored of the fire truck. It was perfect and he was going to hang it up where everyone could see it, especially his father.

What they did mattered, both himself and Carlos, especially in the eyes of children.

“Not as scary as you thought?” Carlos asked as they made their way to his car.

“Nah, your boyfriend is brave, babe.”

Carlos nodded as he put some of TK’s tools into the trunk, “Don’t I know it. That’s why I knew you could handle _them_.”

TK just laughed and looked back at the school. It had been a good day.

“You were right by the way,” Carlos said with a laugh of his own as he walked closer to TK.

“Oh, about what?”

He grabbed TK’s hand and winked, “They _are_ sticky.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are always welcomed! Thank you!


End file.
